This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core provides expert advice on experimental design, data management, subject recruitment, and data analysis to the clinical projects in this COBRE and it provides expertise on the analysis of the bioinformatics data generated in the basic science projects. This advice promotes efficiency in terms of the minimal number of patients to be recruited to a clinical study or the minimum number of chips to be processed in a microarray experiment so that information is maximized. Advice rendered at an early stage in the design of the project makes a difference. It also significantly improves the chances that the project will be successful as evidenced by the role this core played in one success in each area. Inherent in this core is a training component since its personnel supervise graduate students trainees in their own discipline and work on a one to one basis with young investigators in the dental sciences. The younger faculty in this core are also mentored by the senior faculty. A journal paper summarizing a pilot project supporting a current clinical project and several abstracts based on related dental graduate student research have been submitted. An R01 application in the basic science area, in which this core provided key technical support, has been awarded and another application is in progress. As the projects in this COBRE mature personnel in this core will analyze the data generated and when needed will create new methodology to help interpret the results.